A Rapunzel Named Bella
by kgforever22
Summary: My Twilight version of Rapunzel.


A Rapunzel Named Bella

By: Numa Luma

Once upon a time there lived a man named Charlie who lived with his wife Renee. This poor but happy couple wished to have a child and they lived in a small house. Renee loved to spend her time looking out the little window in her house. Through her window she could see a beautiful garden protected by a great wall. One day she saw the most beautiful radishes she has ever seen. One day she asked her husband to go and retrieve some, but Charlie denied for he said "Renee! I can't steel radishes from the witch Angela! She will surely catch me." Renee was displeased and said "If you won't get me those radishes I will leave you and marry Phil Dwyer!" Charlie loved his wife so he obyed. Soon Renee asked for more radishes and Charlie went to retrieve them but this time he wasn't so lucky. The evil witch Angela caught him. Charlie was so afraid that he promised he would give the witch anything she wanted so he could have permission to retrieve radishes for his wife everyday. The witch wanted his first born child. Charlie agreed to this but kept the agreement a secret from his wife. A few years later Charlie and Renee have a baby girl. The witch came to retrieve the baby and named her Bella. Renee was so furious with Charlie for letting the witch take her child so she left him and married Phil. After tweleve years the witch saw that Bella was the most pale girl in all the land so she locked her away in a tower. The tower had no doors or stairs, but it had one little window at the very top. Bella was always alone in the tower but, she was never lonely. She enjoyed being by herself and she enjoyed reading the same books over and over again. One windy night a prince was hunting in the woods. On his way home the prince picked up a scent. He was so drawn to it. He followed the scent all the way to the tower. He saw that the tower lacked a door and a staircase. So he decided to just sit on the ground and just enjoy the sweet smell. "Ahhh, this scent just sings to me. It taunts me! I must find a way to the top!" the prince said. After spending the night at the base of the tower the prince hears someone coming and hides in the trees. The prince sees the old witch. The old witch calls out " Bella! Bella! Let down your hair!" Suddenly long brown hair fell from the window and the witch climbed to the top. After the witch left the prince called out "Bella! Bella! Let down your hair!" as soon as the long brown hair dropped he climbed to the top. Bella froze at the sight of her unexpected visitor. She was so confused. Bella thought he was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Although her instincs screamed danger her mind and body begged her to stay. The prince was just as confused. He couldn't understand why he couldn't read this young woman's mind. After what was felt to be hours the silence was broken. "Hello, I am Prince Edward Cullen." said the prince. "Hi, I'm Bella." she said. They were both so drawn to each other. They started to talk and get to know each other. Bella soon came to the understanding that Edward was not human. Eventhough he was a creature of the night and a sparkle of the day she still loved him. They spent every night with each other for the witch came only in the day. But one day Edward came to vist in the morning to show Bella what he meant when he said "My entire family and I sparkle in the sun.". Bella was surprised by the beautiful site. As soon as Edward left the witch came. The evil witch Angela knew that someone was visiting Bella, for she was always smilling and the room always smelt heavenly. The witch didn't want Bella's happiness to continue so she hired the most loyal being she could think of to guard the tower. She hired a wearwolf! The wolf's name was Jacob Black. Jacob was loyal to his master and gaurded the tower. Although he desired to meet the girl in the tower, he couldn't because he had a leash and he truly loved Scooby snakes. As Edward was on his way to vist the love of his exsistance he noticed the presence of a lower life form(sorry Jacob!). Edward knew that the horrible smell coming from the tower was that of a dog's. Edward soon came up with a plan to get rid of the mongrel. Edward went into town and bought a ton of puppy chow. He then went back to the forest and made a trail of puppy chow that lead away from the tower. Jacob soon picked up on a scent and followed it. He found the puppy chow and happily ate it. Before he knew it he ate himself into a ditch and couldn't get out because he became to fat to jump. Edward laughed and ran back to the tower. He called out "Bella! Bella! Let down your hair!" The long beautiful (only in Edward's eyes) hair came down and he climbed up in a heartbeat. Edward was shocked to find the wicth. The witch laughed and said " So you are the youngster who put a smile on her face." Edward replied "And you're an old hag.". "What?What did you say?" the witch said. Before Edward could answer she touched her ear. "What! You can't hear me I said you're an old hag! Now where is Bella!" Edward said. "I couldn't hear you. My hearing aid was off. And how dare you speak to me like that! You will never see her again!" the witch said. "And how do you plan to do that?" Edward said. Suddenly the witch pulled out a black handquirchief and used it to blindfold Edward and tied it in a super tight knot. "No! Im blind!" Edward cried. The witch the pushed Edward out the window. Edward surrvived without a scratch. He then started to follow his nose. " Incrediable! Eversince I was blinded my other senses have become much stronger" Edward said. All the sudden the prince's brother Jasper appears. " Edward do you want me to help you take that off so you can see?" Jasper said. "No! This way the story is more dramatic!" Edward said. " Ok whatever. And they say im emo." Jasper whispered. Soon Edward was alone again. He then strated to smell a familiar scent. It was Bella. Bella was watching a play(Romeo & Juliet). "Oh I wish I had a Romeo" Bella sighed. "AND WHAT AM I!" Edward cried. Bella soon remembered about Edward and hugged him. She then took his blindfold off and he could see again(like he was ever blind). Except for the random fights about changing Bella into a vampire, crazy extreme sports, newborn vampire attacks, and the broken hearted sucide attempts in Italy they exisited happily everafter.


End file.
